


marks least favorite holiday

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Dating, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Living Together, M/M, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Halloween is Mark's least favorite holiday, but his boyfriend--Matt, absolutely loves it.





	marks least favorite holiday

**Author's Note:**

> hey its been like 2 months and i finally found the motivation to write something

The silent creak of the front door was pushed, as the loud squeaking emerged combined with the rustiness of the wood scraped across the floor. The softer, almost silent noise of Mark's heels clicked together as he walked inside of the house, reaching above to adjust his glasses against his face. He closed the old door behind him with an almost loud squeak, finally seeing that being quiet was not going to be an option here.

"I'm home," He said aloud, just loud enough to be heard throughout the house. Mark walked inside as he pulled off his jacket and hung it over the coathanger that was nearby the door, making his way towards the chair by the wall, he sat down and began the process of taking his heels off.

Soon enough, a muffled but loud response appeared from the kitchen, it being Matt's voice. " _Oh--I'm in here, Mark!_ " It quickly called to his attention, making him raise his head out of habit even though he knew that the ginger couldn't see him from where he was.

Pulling his boots off and placing them by the door, Mark stood upright and stretched, finally making his way to the kitchen. "Okay, remind me again why you called me from work even though I was already coming home?" Mark asked aloud as he walked through the door. "I was-- _oh_." Just as he had entered the kitchen, he stood place, hauled in his movement as he stared at the sight in front of him.

Matt was standing in front of the kitchen counter, a rather large pumpkin was sitting atop it. It didn't look to be too incredibly old, but it was obvious it wasn't that fresh as there was a minor bruise on the bottom of it. The freckled ginger was brandishing an apron and gloves, as he had the biggest knife in the kitchen in hand. The trouble with Matt wanting to be a good cook, but still not knowing which proper tools to use.

"Surprise!" He exclaimed aloud in a cheery tone as Mark stopped in place, a big dumb smile plastered across his face, making his cheeks rise with excitement. "I thought we could like, have a jack o'lantern!" He said, placing the knife down on the table with a gentle drop as he grabbed the pumpkin in question, pulling it closer to himself as if for emphasis.

After hearing this, Mark gave this sort of glance at Matt, and then back at the large pumpkin that was on the counter. "Matt..." He said, quietly, his tone taking on a different one. It wasn't disappointed or angry by the least, but he did sound tired.

Matt quickly caught onto this, and instantly was ready to defend himself with an argument that he clearly had ready before Mark got here. "I know Halloween _isn't_ your favorite holiday, but I really wanted to give our house just one piece of decoration." He explained as he shifted his palm on the pumpkin, feeling the pumps that covered it.

Quick and ready to retort, Mark had began moving from the seemingly frozen state he had taken on before, moving towards the counter as he inspected the pumpkin at a closer distance. "If we put this on our porch, kids are going to think we're gonna be giving out candy." Mark pointed out, raising an eyebrow. "Where did you even get this?" He inquired, puzzled as he knew they weren't selling any at the markets that were nearby.

"There was a pumpkin patch!" Matt smiled once again as he started to entail about it. "There was this really nice guy--and his wife, they said these were some of the biggest and most healthiest looking pumpkins they've had yet!" He said as he rotated the pumpkin around a little. "Although I only wanted one as big as I could carry." He mumbled, remembering how heavy this pumpkin was when he had lugged the heavy vegetable inside.

However, Mark was still skeptical and quick to judge. "Of course they would tell you that, Matt, they want to make it seem like they're more vulnerable than they really are." He didn't mean to sound so cynical, but Matt really did spring this on him after he explicitly stated he didn't want to celebrate halloween.

Starting to feel a little guilty, but still wanting to make a jack o'lantern, Matt persisted. "That's not true," he moved the pumpkin closer to where Mark was standing, in his general direction. Just then, Matt had realized a pretty valuable point. "no one trick-or-treats by this neighborhood anyways!" He said a bit louder then he had before, grinning at his own realization.

Feeling bested at his own logic, Mark stared to the side as he bit his lip. He was right, no one did come by to trick-or-treat. He was starting to feel bad about being so judgmental towards Matt and his holidays.

Honestly, Mark didn't like halloween for a lot of reasons,--he didn't _hate it_ , of course, and he loved Fall, but there were so many things he disliked about it that eventually just caused him to not enjoy celebrating it at all. But then he met Matt, a wonderful man who absolutely loved every single holiday--and treated every one like they were the best holiday in the world, and for a while he felt like he could celebrate those same holidays too.

But before he could admit to these errors, Matt started looking more guilty due to his silence. "I'm sorry..." He began, fiddling his gloved hands together. "It's just been really hard ever since I moved here with you, and it's weird not seeing Edd or Tom every day." He continued, trying to clarify. "We just always decorated our house for every holiday, that it feels weird not to do it?" He shrugged.

"Actually..." Mark started, moving towards the counter, Matt perked up at the words, giving Mark a confused sort of glance. "Just one decoration actually sounds nice." He admitted, smiling at his holiday-loving boyfriend.

"Really!?"

"Yes, really."

Matt was beaming with absolute joy and happiness, instantly moving out of the way of the counter and going in to hug Mark. "Oh--thank you, thank you, thank you!" He repeated multiple times, voice chipper with triumph and glee. Mark was surprised by the sudden embrace at first, but soon smiled and wrapped an arm around him.

"Alright, alright," Mark chuckled a little, moving towards the counter where the pumpkin was. "But first of all, we're not going to be using that knife, okay? You could end up hurting yourself--or me." He spoke, taking the knife off the counter.

Matt laughed. "Sorry, Tom always used to use big knives to cut the pumpkins." He said, as Mark pulled out a more suitable knife from their knife drawer, moving back towards the pumpkin. He instantly extended his arm out to go and grab it, but Mark was quick to pull it away before he was even able to.

"First thing's first, alright? We should probably wash this pumpkin."

"Oh." Matt blinked. "I...forgot about that, actually."

In return, Mark couldn't help but chuckle at what he said, as he picked up the heavy pumpkin from the counter and moved towards the sink, Matt instantly joined him as they got to work on washing it, and started discussing what kind of face they were going to have the pumpkin make.

Maybe celebrating halloween wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO I WAS GONNA DO A MORE SCARY FANFIC? but like i was tired and i couldnt think of anything that scary to write about so i decided to do halloween fluff with an underrated rarepair


End file.
